narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yūkimaru
Name Just for the record: his name is . He's definately a boy, as he uses the masculine first-person pronoun and his name ends in the masculine name suffix . Kabuto doesn't use for him, though. He doesn't use any honorific for him. His seiyū is . literally means "ghost," but is also a homophone to the Japanese word for . His name is very similar to that of Orochimaru's current body, . Yūkimaru's appearance is very similar to that of the former Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Beast. --ShounenSuki 23:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Ahhh, where do you get all this information @____@ but anyway, thank you very much. I also thought that, he's got purple eyes too like this Jinchuuriki. But he hasn't got the same hair neither has he the same clothes or weapons. But since the arc is about the Three Tails I'm pretty sure he might be the Jinchuuriki.--Shinsaku 00:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I simply checked the episode and used my Japanese language skills ^^ :I don't believe Yūkimaru is supposed to be the Three-Tails Jinchūriki, by the way. The differences are too great. However, given their similarities (same eye colour, hair colour, similar facial structure) it is very likely they are, in fact, related. --ShounenSuki 00:04, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I believe he is though. What I believe is something happens either during this arc, or possibly just before capture, Yūkimaru either had the Jinchuuriki inside him, or simply the fact he could control the Sanbi means he is the Jinchuuriki. After all, we don't even know everything about Jinchuuriki. It is possible some don't necessarily have them inside themselves, or at least perhaps not the case with the Three Tails. Revan46 02:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) In the first episode he was introduced, he kept saying "I want to go home" so often, I felt like giving him a tight slap every time he said that, or I hoped that Deidara would use his artistic C4 Karura on this boy. Hmm. Info from TV Tokyo Here's the translation of his article on http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html A boy living in Orochimaru's hideout. Despite being all alone in the world, his friendly smile cannot be removed. His speech and conduct leave behind a wondrous atmosphere anywhere he goes. After meeting Naruto in an unusual incident, they have a brief exchange, but... His trademark camellia flowers seems to hold some specific reason. As a matter of fact, Yūkimaru has the power to control the Three-Tails, which is why Orochimaru experiments with him. He is the key to this story. --ShounenSuki 19:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^^ --Shinsaku 20:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) flowering haze illusion WTF, what's that :S ? And when did he use it :S ? --UchihaGlenn 21:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Possibles Should we really list the "possible affiliation/relative"? It's highly speculative, and shouldn't be listed here, we list only confirmed information. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Noobs Some idoit put som crap in the references, its saids *I took yuukimaru in his(?) pooper real hard =D! , can somone get rid of this at the momnt when i try to gt rifdof it it won't vn show up on the editting page, thank youSaimaroimaru 22:04, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ninja Art why does he have a ninja art in his jutsu list when did he use this?Kiss on me ho she got me (talk) 19:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) yukimaru & thte 3 tails ok,considering,the three tails never had a host in the manga,& accordin to the 5th "was lost after the great ninja wars",should the jinkurri(showd outta no where ch. 120) even have its own page...for all we kno,tht coulda been the 1st idea,but changed,to never having a host....probaly where yukimaru came from,to bring the idea to life,minus the weapon,original clothes,& stiches on the left eye...just til the arc's over(my oppinion)... (talk) 17:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC)anyonymus (talk) 17:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yagura was the host of the three tails in the Manga. Ch. 507 page 13 (depending on which site you go to). P.S.- Just wanted to make sure this topic had a clear answer in it...even if it was from 2009.--Alastar 89 (talk) 22:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) jutsu Why does it say that he has jutsu when he is never shown using any?Rhysno1 (talk) 14:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : The jutsu listed were used by him. Look at the jutsu pages to find out when (debut). ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Then why doesn't he have an abilities section?Rhysno1 (talk) 19:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Feel free to add an abilities section, no one is going to stop you. Just put proper information, and not things that are fan made.--NejiByakugan36 20:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yūkimaru's Father It's possible that Yūkimaru is the son of former jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle and the Fourth Mizukage Yagura. And Yagura is a lover to his Unnamed Mother. :Since Yagura's age and life is unknown, it it hard to say. However, Narutopedia isn't a forum, so you have to try to get an answer from somewhere else. Jacce | Talk 06:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :No, it is not possible for Yagura to be Yūkimaru's father and lover of Yūkimaru's Unnamed mother because Yūkimaru and his mother are just anime-only characters while Yagura is in the manga.Kracel (talk) 20:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah he is only an anime-character --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes but anime only characters have been shown in canon material too but this is not a forum so stop making these talksMunchvtec (talk) 17:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec